Amada Minha
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: A Beira da Morte, os últimos pensamentos de Hipnos são direcionados à tempos felizes ao lado de uma pessoa que amou. Livre interpretação do Mito da Graça amada por Hipnos. REpostada por causa de problemas técnicos.


**Amada minha.**

**By Juliane.chan**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Nota1: Quando li o mangá, achei que Hipnos tinha uma expressão mais triste e séria do que seu irmão Tânatos (que parecia amar matar as pessoas). Talvez não gostasse da Guerra ou talvez sentisse falta de alguém. Imaginei isso ao escrever esse fic, principalmente após ler um livro sobre Mitologia Grega, e uma história de amor me chamou a atenção. Era a história de Hipnos, que se apaixonou pela Graça Pasitéia, mas era tímido demais para se declarar. Esta é uma livre adaptação dessa história.

Nota2: As Graças são divindades que nasceram para alegrar a natureza e o coração dos homens. Suaves, ternas, encantadoras e agradáveis. Eram amadas por todos os deuses. Os nomes e o número de Graças variam de região em região, de época em época. Mas Homero menciona que havia duas Graças, Cáris e Pasitéia. Boa leitura.

**Amada minha.**

Eu sou Hipnos. Aqui estou mortalmente ferido pelos cavaleiros de bronze de Atena. Quem poderia imaginar que um deus sucumbiria tão facilmente nas mãos de mortais tão jovens, mesmo vestindo as Kamuis que nasceram do sangue divino de Atena, não imaginei que seria derrotado.

Ouço a Batalha final sendo travado ao longe, mas meus pensamentos estão distantes.

Lembro-me de que os homens diziam que quando nos aproximamos da Morte, vislumbramos nossa vida inteira em um instante. Mas a única coisa que quero relembrar é aquela época em que os deuses andavam livremente entre o Monte Olimpo e a Terra, éramos supremos. Aquela época mágica em que compartilhei com ela.

Para mim, ela era a mais bela criatura que já andou pelo Olimpo. Aquela a quem meu coração eternamente pertenceria. Pasitéia.

Me lembro da primeira vez em que a vi. Foi durante um dos muitos banquetes do Olimpo. Estava conversando com outros olimpianos, Hermes e Dionísio, quando elas entraram no Salão principal. Belas e encantadoras, as Graças traziam consigo uma imensa alegria que contagiava a todos os deuses ali presentes.

"Quem são?"-indaguei a Hermes.

"Há,há,há...passa tempo demais no mundo inferior com Hades e seus irmãos, Hipnos"- zombou de mim o deus mensageiro.-"Aquelas são as Graças. São as filhas do Grande Zeus. Cáris, aquela de cabelos acobreados e sorriso capaz de encantar legiões de deuses e sua encantadora e formosa irmã Pasitéia."

"São realmente belas."-comentou Dionísio.

Mas não ouvia mais nada, apenas contemplava a Graça de cabelos dourados e olhos cor de água-marinha, Pasitéia. Ela parecia um galho de pessegueiro em flor, balançando levemente à brisa, uma flor que ainda desabrochava.

"Pasitéia."-repeti seu nome como se ele fosse mágico, pois para mim era.

De repente, para o meu contentamento e terror, a vi se aproximando de nós, abrindo o sorriso mais encantador que já havia visto.

"Saudações."-como sua voz era melodiosa e doce.-'Hermes. Dionísio. Quem é esse que os acompanha? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes."

Hermes, sempre irreverente foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

"É por que, minha cara Pasitéia, Hipnos vive a maior parte do tempo nos Campos Elísios. Raramente sai de lá e vem nos visitar."

"Hipnos."-como amei ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado por ela.-"Você é o deus do sono?"

Quando abri minha boca para responder, a tragédia:

"E-e-eu...b-bem...s-s-s-ou-..."

As palavras não saiam! Nem meus amigos acreditavam no que ouviam, isto é, no que não ouviam! Estavam acostumados a me ver e ouvir falar tão eloqüentemente, e não era a primeira vez que conversava com uma mulher. Mas, simplesmente, não conseguia articular nada. Eu via o rosto adorável daquela bela jovem e não conseguia falar! Senti minhas mãos suarem, minha garganta secar!

E então, eu falei:

"Com licença!"-foi o que consegui dizer, antes de sair dali o mais rápido que pude, com as faces vermelhas pela vergonha que passei. Deixando todos por entender a minha atitude.

Depois que me afastei do Salão, e dos sons alegres dos festejos, me amaldiçoei por não conseguir falar com ela. Idiota! Ela devia me achar um idiota! Com certeza estava rindo de minha covardia, ao lado de Dionísio e Hermes.

Sinceramente, não teria coragem de vê-la novamente e correr o risco de ouvi-la fazer chacota de mim.

Semanas se passaram depois do meu infeliz comportamento. Estava novamente visitando o Olimpo. Desejava ardentemente rever a bela Graça que não saia de meus pensamentos. Nem dormir direito eu conseguia! Eu, o deus do sono, com problemas para dormir!

Notei que no Salão apenas Cáris estava presente, suspirei aliviado. Mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei entristecido por não vê-la novamente. Então, no exato momento que eu levava uma taça de vinho aos meus lábios, estanquei estarrecido. Pasitéia acabara de entrar, vestia apenas uma túnica transparente, colada ao corpo, insinuando suas formas delicadas e perfeitas. Ela queria torturá-lo?

Bebi todo o conteúdo do cálice de uma só vez. Estava tenso. A aura que a rodeava era tão vigorosa que chegava a afetar as pessoas à sua volta. A imagem dela em meus braços, sob os lençóis de um leito surgiu-me à mente. Imediatamente, sai do Salão.

Hermes me alcançou:

"O que foi, amigo? Parece perturbado. Já sei. Foi a visão da bela Pasitéia."

"Q-que?Não diga bobagens! Vim apenas andar um pouco!"

"Ah, meu amigo. Sou muito observador! Sei que está apaixonado por Pasitéia. Por que não se declara a ela?"

"Cale-se. Deixe-me sozinho!"

Afastei-me o mais rápido que pude.

Naquela tarde, Pasitéia estava em minha mente, comecei a caminhar sem destino por entre as árvores na direção à uma fonte. Ao me aproximar, por entre as folhagens, escondido como se algum delito grave tivesse causado, parei diante de uma visão.

Pasitéia se aproximava daquela mesma fonte, caminhava mansamente até as águas. A luz que se filtrava pelas folhas do carvalho caia sobre os ombros, o pescoço e o colo alvo dela ajoelhada junto ao lago. Ela começou a se despir e ficou nua. Logo entrou nas águas da fonte e começou a nadar. Inocente aos olhos que a seguiam. Soltou seus longos cabelos, que se espalharam num véu de ouro. De tão límpida, a água refletia sua beleza.

Ao vê-la, prendi a respiração.

Mas, quando uma corça pareceu, a Graça sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocá-la. A criatura permitiu o toque. Riu como uma criança diante de uma nova descoberta sobre o mundo, jogando os cabelos para trás e, sob a carícia do sol, pareciam feitos de luz.

Eu, que a observava oculto pelos ramos das árvores, descobri uma felicidade intensa na quietude da cena. Permaneci imóvel, temendo que algum movimento brusco meu quebrasse a harmonia.

Depois de horas se banhando, Pasitéia estendeu-se na relva para descansar e adormeceu.

Foi então que me atrevi a sair de meu esconderijo. Minha respiração suspensa, cuidando de não acordá-la, me aproximei. Quis tocar seu rosto cálido, mas temi sua reação, e ali fiquei parado, unicamente a adorá-la. Ela mexeu um pouco, parecia que iria despertar, então desapareci na floresta.

Caminhei solitário, com o pensamento dominado pela imagem de minha amada em toda a sua beleza. Sem coragem para me confessar, guardei segredo desse amor. Temia ser rejeitado, jamais suportaria descobrir que ela não me queria.

Então um dia, a esperança.

Estava voltando do Mundo Inferior, minhas visitas ao Olimpo estava ficando mais freqüentes, pois só o fato de ficar próximo à ela trazia certo conforto a meu coração. Hera me chamou:

"Hipnos, preciso que me faça um favor."

"Digam-me, senhora. Em que posso servi-la?"

"O conteúdo dessa conversa deverá permanecer em segredo. Se me ajudar, concederei o que desejar, como recompensa de seu ato."

O que eu desejasse? Só desejava ter a coragem para conversar e declarar-se a Pasitéia.

"Farei o que me pede."-respondi com todo o respeito.

"Desejo que faça Zeus adormecer durante a Guerra de Tróia. Os gregos estão sendo vencidos e eu quero auxiliá-los. Mas para isso, preciso impedir que meu marido interfira em favor dos troianos."

Seria arriscado. Se Zeus descobrisse o que estava acontecendo poderia me punir severamente. Mas, para ter Pasitéia, valeria a pena sofrer qualquer punição. Então eu aceitei ajudar Hera.

"Quero apenas que me ajude a conquistar o coração de Pasitéia."

Hera sorriu com meiguice, parecia que já desconfiava qual seria o meu pedido. Aquele linguarudo do Hermes!

Naquele dia, depois de Zeus e Hera terem feito amor, enquanto o grande senhor do Olimpo dormia em seus braços, lancei meu poder e o grande senhor dormiu um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Abandonado os trabalhos de guerra, deixando os troianos entregues aos próprios recursos, possibilitando os gregos de se recuperarem.

"Bom trabalho, Hipnos. Agora vá. Sua amada o espera."

Encorajado pelas palavras de Hera, fui ao encontro de minha amada.

Anoitecia quando a vi numa clareira, Sentada numa pedra, envolta pela noite. Parecia que me esperava.Nossos olhos se encontraram e me aproximei.

"Você demorou muito, Hipnos.'-ela foi logo dizendo.-"Cheguei a pensar que não suportava a minha presença. Temia que não gostasse de mim. Hera me disse que você estava apaixonado por mim, mas a sua timidez o impedia de se declarar. Fiquei tão feliz, porque eu...eu também estou apaixonada por você. Desde a primeira vez em que o vi."

Peguei suas delicadas mãos e as beijei:

"Me desculpe, minha querida."

Nos beijamos de leve, senti que ela estremeceu e pressionei minha boca contra a dela, querendo intensificar a sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta de todo o meu ser.

Senti-me o mais feliz dos deuses.

E, enquanto Zeus dormia, Pasitéia e eu nos amamos sob a luz da lua.

Lágrimas quentes rolaram em meus olhos, sinto o gosto de sangue e minha garganta. Desde que fui aprisionado na caixa por Atena, com meu irmão e meu senhor Hades, eu nunca mais a vi. Meu coração está apertado, morrerei sem ver seus belos olhos da cor da água-marinha, sem sentir a maciez de seus cabelos dourados, o perfume de seu corpo, o calor de seus braços.

Estaria sentindo minha falta tanto quanto sinto a dela? Estaria viva? Rogo para que um dia, nos reencontremos em uma nova vida.

"Pasitéia..."

Então, Hipnos cerrou seus olhos, esperando morrer. Mas, ele sentiu que alguém depositou de leve a mão sobre sua testa, sentiu-se mais leve e revigorado. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Pasitéia, ela lhe sorria e estendeu sua mão para ele.

"Você me fez esperar de novo."– ela o repreendia.- "Venha. Vamos voltar para casa."

"Me desculpe, minha querida."

Hipnos se deixou levar pela amada, aonde iam eles não sabiam. Mas isso não lhe importava. Estavam juntos. Ambos avançaram juntos, em busca das alturas, em busca do sol, sabendo que o alcançariam.

Fim.


End file.
